twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keylime Stageright
Keylime is a unicorn from the city of Manehattan. She originally came to research a part for a play she planned on being in back home in her families theater the Limelight Stagecoach. After eventually growing attached to the town of Ponyville she built herself a theater. She currently lives with her five pony Stagecrew, Coltfriend North Star, his Chupabandmates. North Star and her recently 'adopted' a fae named Cold Snap as their daughter. About Keylime Personality Before coming to ponyville, Keylime wasn't the most social pony. Keylime's primary focus has always been about her next acting role. So she thouroughly enjoys watching ponies and taking notes on their actions and mannerisms. But when it comes to 1 on 1 interactions she becomes a nervous wreck. She's been to many places around Equestria but with her lack of 'enjoying the scenery' her time from manehattan wasn't entirely fruitful. She has returned to Salt Lick City since moving to Ponyville to be mostly unfamiliar with the environment. Relationships Since living in Ponyville, Keylime has met a good couple of ponies. Shortly after building her theater she met her Coltfriend North Star through their mutual friend Jason Voorhooves. After about a month of getting to know each other they confirmed their ship and have been working side by side ever since. Keylime has pretty much overcome the issue of 1 on 1 convesations due to meeting many different characters in ponyville. Now she isn't afraid to at least greet somepony else nearby. If Keylime becomes too invoved in a certain part, she can go into actress mode which usueally means instead of playing the role of a character, she /is/ the character. Depending on the role damage do property can occur. Magic Keylime is proficient in illusion and auditory magic. Creating images mostly for acting purposes. Though its also a competely capable tool in other situations. Her special skill is called Immersion, she will enhance and cast the scene she's in across the theater. Bringing the audience further into the play. Immersing them in the scenes. Non-magic skills Keylime was a stagehand before she was an actress. She is somewhat capable in construction, helping quite a bit with the construction of her theater and the various upgrades it has gone through since. Personal inventory Things that can usually be found near Keylime is her trusty notepad and pencil. If she finds something interesting she'll more than likely start taking notes to reflect on later. She usually has a random pair of sunglasses, a welding mask, and her trusty Boomstick muffin launcher. The Grand Ovation Theater Keylime's theater in Ponyville resides by the river. Its always open during the daytime and the doors to the lobby will always be open. There is no need to knock. Just come on in. The theater has recently become fully sponsored by Princess Luna herself, providing finances when needed. Services If you need a stage for a performance or a large room for a personal event. The Grand Ovation is definitely for you. The stage is always available for anypony to use (excluding times when someone else it using it) And there are 4 combining multi-purpose rooms for various uses. She is also able to provide custom made costumes/props/sets for a fee. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares